This invention is generally related to the insulation arts and, in particular, to a novel type of low emissivity insulation having a very high degree of structural integrity and useability.
The use of foamed and blown-in insulation materials has found widespread usage in the construction industry in recent years. Fiberglass or foamed insulation materials improve heat loss or gain due to the conductive or convective components of heat transfer.
However, radiant energy transfer is virtually unaffected by such fiberglass or foamed insulation products.
Typical insulation systems slow down convection and conduction, but have little effect on radiant energy which can account for up to 93% of summer heat gain and up to 75% of winter heat loss.
Furthermore, many currently used insulation materials are environmentally hazardous and thus must be used in sealed areas such as attics or within walls. Many types of insulation used today are difficult to work with and require numerous and expensive precautions against respiratory harm to installers.
Some prior art systems have taught the use of metal foils as part of an energy barrier for home usage. However, such usage has been limited to internal wall or floor usage since metal foils, such as aluminum, are easily torn or damaged.
An aluminum or other metal foil structure has not heretofore been shown in the prior art which has sufficiently high structural integrity that it may also be used in an external manner, i.e. as a cover for air conditioners, pipes, garage doors, hot water heaters, or other items.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate an insulative layered structure which is fully environmentally safe for both installing contractors and other end users.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth insulation which greatly reduces radiant energy transfer in buildings or other products.
It is a further object of the invention to illustrate a low-emissivity insulation which may be economically manufactured for widespread distribution and commercial use.
It is a still further object of the invention to set forth an insulation construction which may be easily and quickly installed to greatly reduce labor time and costs.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a novel insulation which has a high degree of structural integrity, which is light weight and which has very thin dimensions for widespread use in home and product locations.
It is a further object of the present invention to set forth an insulation which also serves as a vapor barrier in addition to its insulative function.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.